


I Am Damaged

by Vociferous_Chaos



Series: One-Shots and Shorts [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Fantasy AU, M/M, Non-Canonical Character Death, Phoenix Rising, Songfic, my writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23444830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vociferous_Chaos/pseuds/Vociferous_Chaos
Summary: Alex has to make a sacrifice to protect those he loves.
Relationships: Alex/Ethan
Series: One-Shots and Shorts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685848
Kudos: 2





	I Am Damaged

Alex stood a few feet from Ethan, one hand near the fractured Relic. It looked dangerous as it shot fiery sparks and dripped liquid fire onto the ground. Alex's proximity made the energy coming from it even more concerning. "I am damaged," Alex muttered, a sad smile on his face as he looked up and saw the wide-eyed look of his lover. "Far too damaged." He stepped toward Ethan and cupped his face with one hand before pulling it away. "But you are not beyond repair." 

Alex took a step back, eyes flickering to red briefly before returning to blue. "Stick around here." He waved his hands to gesture around them, wincing when there was an uncomfortable pull to the injury on his side. "Make things better." He walked back over to the floating Relic, flicking his wrist and combining part of his magic with it to hopefully keep it stable a little longer. "'Cause you beat me fair and square."

He turned back to Ethan, a sad look in his eyes. "Please stand back now." He watched as Ethan took a step back, not missing the uncertain look in his eyes. "A little further. Don't know what this thing will do." Ethan took a few more steps back and the moment he was out of range, a transparent barrier went up and blocked him from getting back to Alex. Ethan's eyes widened and he put his hands on the barrier, looking at Alex through it with a grief-stricken look in his eyes.

"I hope you miss me, wish you'd kiss me, then you'd know I worship you." A tear fell down Alex's cheek as he felt the pull of the magical energy, knowing it would destabilize at any moment. "I'll trade my life for yours." He saw Ethan's eyes widen even more.

"Oh my god," Tears welled up in Ethan's eyes as he bashed against the barrier, but it wouldn't budge.

"And once I disappear." Alex felt the pull again, this time stronger.

"Wait, hold on!" Ethan shouted, bashing against the barrier again.

"Clean up the mess down here!"

"Not this way!"

Alex sank to his knees as his magic connected with the core of the Relic. It was the only way to save everyone else. "Our love is god." He looked up and met Ethan's eyes. "Our love is god." A tear fell down his cheek. "Our love is god." A sob tore through his throat as he squeezed his eyes shut briefly before looking back up to meet Ethan's eyes once again. "Our love is god." He gave Ethan a sad smile, a final reassurance that everything would be okay.

Ethan was openly crying as he sank to his knees, not breaking his eye contact. He saw the smile on Alex's face and more tears slid down his face as he managed a sad smile himself. "Say hi to god."


End file.
